Various thermal heads have been proposed as printing devices, such as facsimile machines and video printers. A thermal head includes, for example, a substrate, a heat-generating portion disposed on the substrate, an electrode disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the heat-generating portion, and a protective layer which covers the heat-generating portion and part of the electrode (for example, refer to PTL 1).